Enough
by Plague117
Summary: OneShot. Kyon decides he's had enough of delusion. 1st TMoSH story, HaruKyon


Disclaimer: The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi doesn't belong to me.

**Enough!**

It was another boring day in the classroom. Alas though, the day was almost over and I could at least look forward to one thing: the lovely Asahina-san in her maid outfit serving me her lovely tea. She was a true goddess unlike that crazy girl that formed our poor excuse for a club; she was the only real reason I stayed in the SOS brigade.

No, really. You don't believe me? I' had decided that today would be the day I would proclaim my undying love to the lovely Asahina-san. I don't particularly care how Haruhi feels about it; besides, if we stay discreet we can avoid the end of the world right? The bell rings signaling it's time to get to the clubroom. I get there fairly quickly and knock on the door. I could hear the marvelous and angelic voice of Asahina-san beckoning me to enter.

I obeyed its will and took in the sights of the clubroom: the beautiful Asahina-san in her perfect maid outfit, the enigmatic Nagato reading her book, Haruhi on the computer, and that glum bastard Koizumi motioning to the board game he had laid out in front of him. I joined him and we started playing, or rather I started winning. How can a super powerful Esper be so horrible at playing board games? It's mind boggling. I watched as Asahina-san approached with the tea for everyone. Just as she handed me my cup, my fingers brushed hers. My lord, that feeling was like heaven; her skin was so smooth and silky. She blushed slightly as did I, but I made sure to hide my own behind the teacup as I tasted its contents.

"How is it Kyon-kun? I bought some new tea leaves so I don't know if it's any good?" she asked me with that angelic disposition of hers, I looked into her beautiful innocent eyes.

"It's delicious" I said, and it was true. The tea felt like it was handed to me by God Himself, and I notice her beautiful eyes sparkle with happiness such that it that made her whole being glow in a positively beautiful... I'm going to be sick. Enough, enough of this stupid obsession!

_ENOUGH OF THIS!_

I noticed everyone turned to look at me, even the quiet Nagato was staring. I realized I had spoken out loud so I decided to continue in logical manner.

"Enough of this crap! Everyone leave. Now!" I told the members of the clubroom. "I SAID NOW!" I yelled, and poor Asahina-san bolted away from me and out the door leaving a frightened whimper. I saw Koizumi's smile waver as he stepped out. Nagato didn't move until I told her to leave firmly. Finally, I turned to look at Haruhi who had stood up from the computer and was now standing there mouth agape, but soon enough her fiery disposition was back in full force.

"What the hell Kyon? What do you think you're doing dismissing everyone like that?" she demanded fiercely.

"_Quiet!_" I hissed at her angrily, taking her by surprise, "I've had enough of this, enough of staring at Asahina-san dumbly and ogling her. Enough of thinking to myself that she's perfect and that I love her."

I saw the pain in Haruhi's eyes as I said this, she was probably thinking that I was justifying why I could never be with her. "You wanna know why I do all that Haruhi?" I asked her, but she said nothing and instead looked away from me, seemingly hurt.

"I don't care if you wanna know or not, I'm gonna tell you anyways." I walked to her and grasped her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "I stare at her all the time to try and stop myself from staring at you, I keep telling myself she's perfect because I don't want to think about how amazing and entertaining every thing's been since you've burst into my life, and I keep telling myself how I love her because deep down I hope that maybe if I do that then I won't have to think about the fact that it's _you_, Suzumiza Haruhi, that has taken my affections so ruthlessly," I tell her this and I see her eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Really?" she asked softly; it was one of the only times I had ever heard her so soft spoken and I found her positively irresistible. I just wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there but I restrained myself, intent on finishing what I had started, I lowered my voice.

"Yes, I love you Haruhi, and I've had enough of this stupid and ignorant self delusion and denial and I'm tired of betraying myself, so there!" And with that I lowered my face to hers and kissed her deeply. I felt her start to kiss back and soon we both deepened the kiss. In a act of boldness I pressed my tongue to her lips requesting access to her mouth which she gladly granted me. As our tongues dueled and mapped out our respective mouths I moved my arms from her shoulders to her hips and pulled her closer as I felt her arms snake around my neck. We continued to kiss for what felt like years, lost in our little world, but it couldn't have been more then a few minutes. I broke the kiss and she lay her face on my chest sighing contently.

I had gone to school hoping to leave with Asahina-san as a girlfriend.

"I love you too Kyon" and she pulled me in for another kiss.

Instead I got a much better deal.

I got Suzumiya Haruhi.

**The END!**

**AN: This just popped up one day and refused to leave me alone, I know Kyon is OOC but it's my 1st TMoHS story and I haven't got his voice quite down, besides this is supposed to a short to the point fluffy one shot. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.**


End file.
